The present invention relates to a wind cover locking element structure of heat radiator and, more particularly, to a wind cover locking element structure of heat radiator capable of reducing the shift between a locking element and a heat radiator so that the heat radiator can be accurately stuck on a central processing unit.
Because of fast upgrade of the computer industry, computers have more and more powerful operational capacity. The operational speed of a central processing unit (CPU) continually increases, and the generated heat increases accordingly. In order to let the CPU operate at permissible temperatures, many kinds of heat radiators for increasing the heat-radiating area have been designed to meet the requirement of CPUs radiating more heat. Moreover, in order to dispose the heat radiators on the CPUs, locking elements of heat radiator have been proposed.
As shown in FIG. 1, a prior art locking element 10a of a heat radiator 20a is a bar-shaped sheet body. Two ends of the locking element 10a are bent to form resilient locking portions 11a. A locking hole 12a is disposed on each of the two locking portions 11a. Locking bodies 31a corresponding to the locking holes 12a are disposed at sides of the socket 30a of a CPU 40a corresponding to the two locking portions 11a. A groove 21a for receiving the locking element 10a is also disposed at the center of the heat radiator 20a to let the locking element 10a abut against the bottom of the groove 21a and the locking holes 12a be locked with the locking bodies 31a, thereby letting the heat radiator 20a be firmly stuck on the CPU 40a. The heat radiator 20a can thus be used to increase the heat-radiating area to help the CPU 40a radiate out heat. Additionally, a wind cover (not shown) can be further disposed on the heat radiator. The wind cover is screwed on the heat radiator with a plurality of screws. A fan is disposed on the wind cover so that the wind cover can properly collect heat of the CPU and the heat radiator and the fan can be used to discharge the heat out, thereby achieving better heat-radiating effect.
However, when the above locking element 10a of heat radiator and the socket 30a are to be locked together, it is necessary to first lock the locking hole 12a at one end of the locking element 10a and the locking body 31a at one side of the socket 30a together. The locking hole 12a at the other end of the locking element 10a and the locking body 31a at the other side of the socket 30a can then be locked together. Because the locking holes 12a at the two ends of the locking element 10a and the locking bodies 31a at the two sides of the socket 30a are not locked together simultaneously, there will be shift between the locking element 10a and the heat radiator 20a during the process of locking the two locking holes 12a of the locking element 10a and the two locking bodies 31a of the socket 30a together. Therefore, the heat radiator 20a cannot be accurately stuck on the CPU 40a, hence greatly deteriorating the heat-radiating efficiency of the heat radiator 40a.
Accordingly, the above locking element of heat radiator has inconvenience and drawbacks in practical use. The present invention aims to resolve the problems in the prior art.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a wind cover locking element structure of heat radiator for reducing the shift between a locking element and a heat radiator so that the heat radiator can be accurately stuck on a CPU. Therefore, the heat-radiating effect of the heat radiator can be exactly exploited to achieve better heat-radiating effect.
To achieve the above object, the present invention provides a wind cover locking element structure of heat radiator comprising a locking element, a heat radiator, a wind cover, and a socket. The locking element has a main body and two locking portions. A locking hole is disposed on each of the two locking portions. The heat radiator has a plurality of heat-radiating fins. A groove is formed on the heat radiator. The main body of the locking element is received in the groove. The wind cover has two sideboards. The wind cover is fixed on the heat radiator. An opening is disposed on each of the sideboards. Projective sheet bodies are disposed at both sides of the opening. Locking bodies are disposed on both sides of the socket. The heat radiator is placed on the socket. The two locking bodies of the socket match the two locking holes of the locking element. When the locking element and the socket are locked together, the sheet bodies can abut against the locking portions of the locking element so as to be positioned, thereby reducing the shift between the locking element and the heat radiator.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: